my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Day Glow
Day Glow is an unicorn stallion who was both Princess Celestia and Princess Ingrid's love interest. He ultimately chose Celestia to be his marefriend and, when Ingrid got to know, she tried to hit Celestia with her magic, but Day Glow protected her, getting hit by the attack instead, what froze him and broke him into pieces. Personality There is not much information about Day Glow's personality, but it is known that he was willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the are he loved. Skills He seems to be a very capable pony, as he was reincarnated by Gentle Light to fight in the war. He could execute a spell capable of extracting the soul of the user in order to possess another's body. Relantionships Love Interests Princess Celestia Although both Celestia and Ingrid were in love with him, Day Glow returned his love to Celestia. His love for her was so strong that he sacrificed his life to protect her from Ingrid's attack. Description in the Series ''The Life of the Alicorn Sisters'' In "Frozen Heart", he meets Ingrid, helping her in her mission, and then later she introduces him to her family, including Celestia, for whom he falls in love with. Celestia reciprocated his love. They started dating secretly, but Ingrid eventually found out and, full of anger of her sister, she tried to froze her. However, Day Glow, to protected Celestia, takes the attack instead in the heart, what froze him and broke him in pieces. It was his death and her sister's "betrayal", that made Ingrid become the Snow Queen. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Day Glow, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Sunburst, Eclipse and Day Glow are among the forces against the First Unit. In "Battleground", Day Glow faces Freeze Burn, becoming happy to know that both Ingrid and Celestia are happy. In "Breaking the Crystal", Thunder Spark and Day Glow fight Freeze Burn, Flambeau and Nitelite. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Day Glow is trapped inside a barrier. However, in the wake of the Demonic Statue's attack, the barrier surrounding him was destroyed, freeing Dan but injuring him in the process. He is then put again inside the barrier. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Day Glow observed the arrival of Star Knight's clone to the battlefield. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", continuing to converse with Freeze Burn as he guarded the barrier, Day Glow was greatly shocked to hear of Tirek's appearance. Despite Freeze Burn's confidence, Day Glow was adamant that Tirek shouldn't be underestimated. He then implored Freeze Burn to instead seek out and stop the one who reincarnated him. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the Reincarnation Curse released, Day Glow is enveloped in a light of sorts and, as he began to deconstruct, commended whomever had stopped the curse. Now ungoverned, Day Glow requested that Freeze Burn have them dispel the barrier which sealed him before using his Ghost Transformation Spell to take control of his ascending spirit. Thanking Freeze Burn for understanding his intent, Day Glow left and reached Celestia in time to take over her body and save her from one of Tirek's attacks. After they talked and kissing her forehead before he disappeared, Day Glow expressed gratitude that he was reincarnated, because it allowed him to protect her one last time. As his final act, he seemingly imparted the remainder of his energy to Tsunade, restoring her strength. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings